


maknae gets what he wants

by seungjinies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, LITERALLY, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Jeongin, Top Seungmin, Voyeurism, dom jeongin, dom seungmin, forced hyunin, hard rape warning, hyunjin is just a sweet innocent baby, jeongin is fucked in the head, jeongin is obsessed with hyunjin, married seungjin, sub hyunjin, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️⚠️⚠️RAPE !!! NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY ! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ⚠️⚠️hyunjin always seen jeongin as such a sweet innocent boy like himself, that's partially why it never bothered him that he lived with him and his fiancé seungmin. unfortunately for hyunjin, the maknaes true colors were shown just weeks after the two got married and seungmin had to leave for work.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	maknae gets what he wants

hyunjin and seungmin had recently gotten married and honestly, the two couldn't be happier. they've talked about it for months and the fact that its actually happened is unreal to them.

and of course since its been a few weeks since then and they were still so excited about it, seungmin wanted to get into doing things with his lover.

they've never had sex and he wouldn't force him to rush into things, but he's been thinking about it. perhaps he'll just do something cheesy and cute for him.

roses? candles? seungmin wasnt good at being romantic, unfortunately.

but apparently his few favorite candle scents lit up with a loving make-out session, it worked. it was so sweet and genuine.

the fresh, vanilla hibiscus filling the dim lit room, the silky velvet sheets being rubbed against hyunjins soft skin as his husband so gently and sweetly thr usts in and out of him, holding him so close and giving his soft, plump lips small kisses.

it was so perfect. maybe.. a little too perfect.

jeongin happened to go through the hall to get a drink, but he heard.. noises coming from the others room.

he was nosy and had to look, so he quietly pushed open the door just the slightest and he saw exactly what he had expected.

he kept his eyes on hyunjin, more like superglued them to him. it was beautiful.

if only if was him ontop of the boy instead of his stupid brother. "hyunjin, you make me fucking throb." he murmured so lowly as he rubbed his quickly rising erection through his pants.

"o-oh, h-hyung.. hhh.. you feel amazing." the boy moaned, his face buried in seungmins neck. hyung? hyunjin is older than seungmin, was he really that submissive?

his sweet whimpering, something that caught jeongins attention was how he tried to hold in his cute whimpers and moans, but would aways let out soft little noises. and the fact the whore called someone younger than him 'hyung'

ethereal. he was ethereal.

as fucked up as it was, the maknae wanted to be balls fucking deep in him. sending him over the edge, abusing his hole until he was screaming.

wouldn't be holding back then, would you baby?

pinning his arms above his head and absolutely tearing him apart, preferably leaving him crying and shaking.

oh fuck.. how pretty would that be?

his eyes were nearly rolling at the thought, how the hell did seungmin get so lucky?

he finally walked away after about a good ten minutes and only because he had to. but the thought of hyunjins beautiful nude body never left his mind.

he replaced seungmin with himself in his head, imagining his self wrecking that glorious body. that perky ass, thin waist, high hips.. was he even real?

while he was sitting on his bed, he heard the bath water running from their bathtub. "maybe he's bathing.. the hallway always smells so good after he baths.."

thats one thing jeongin always paid attention to, after he showered or bathed it would smell so heavenly. it wasnt any kind of masculine smell like his own, it was coconut and flowers.

one semi-weird, yet good smelling combination. fucking seungmin, always so fucking lucky.

he doesnt even brag or flaunt about him. if your boyfriend  ㅡ husband is that perfect, show him off.

he decided to roll his eyes and lay down, turning on his phone. maybe he could watch some cute twink porn and imagine its jinie.

_________

a few weeks after

_________

jeongin would now go out of his way to stalk poor hyunjin. occasionally he would walk up to the shorter male and grab his ass so swiftly it was unnoticeable.

so he thought.

jinie noticed everything, and it made him so uncomfortable. he couldn't even piss at this point without the younger trying to stare.

he was afraid to say anything to seungmin, just incase he was being too dramatic.. he also didn't want to ruin what they had.

but jeongin was starting to scare him, nearly every time he showers or baths jeongin is there watching him.he'll shut the door but somehow, he has the courage to just open it back up and watch.

he wants to say something, he needs to, but for now he's silent about it.

"good morning, jinie." the male heard as he walked into the kitchen. "morning." he opened the fridge, grabbing out a juice.

"seungmin is going away for work for awhile." the maknae stated, trying to start some conversation between the two. which, it always ended up awkward.

he nodded, "i know. he told me." he swallowed, about to leave but of couse he was stopped.

"-so.... me and you can hang out! we have the house all to ourselves. isn't that nice?" he smiled, cute teeth showing. "no, im going to miss minie." it was bluntly stated.

oh how jeongin wanted to smack the attitude right out of him, show that pretty boy a lesson.

"you shouldn't speak to me that way, hyung. ive done nothing wrong."

he was just ignored, as he anticipated.dumb fucking brat.

he was sure jinie wouldn't be talking that way if he was stripped and defenseless on his bed, but thats a whole 'nother story.

he waited downstairs for his older brother to come down, so he could just say goodbye. sure, he was probably going to be kissy kissy with jinie until he comes down.

unfair.

he waited for a little, before finally the male came tumbling down the stairs. "seungminie!" the older exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him.

"im going to miss you. stay safe, okay? be careful!" he grinned, "love you, innie. you two stay safe aswell, look after hyunjin? i mean, im sure he'll be looking after /you/ but hes a child."

they hugged for a few more before jeongin responded, "sure will. ill call you, text you, you know. text me whenyou get there!"

seungmin nodded and smiled, "i will. be careful, love you guys!"

and then he left the house, going into the driveway and getting in his car.

this was going to be a blast.

business trips were amazing.

hyunjin was up in their room, actually kind of scared. he did not wanna be alone with jeongin, especially after the past few weeks.

he hopes the younger will just leave him alone and mind his own business for the week seungmin is gone, but theres no promises of that.

at all.

_________

hyunjin had been in the room for a few hours, fearful to come out. was he being too dramatic?

he sighs, checking his phone. seungmin hasn't texted him since the text saying hes getting there.

gosh, he loved seungmin.

he finally decided to just stand up, open the door and walk downstairs. he was thirsty and wanted a quick snack.

he grabbed a yogurt with some blueberries and straeberries. his favorite.

as he bent down to grab out syrup from the cabinet, he felt his ass being groped.

hyunjin gasped and turned around, seeing jeongin. "what the hell?" he pushed him away and then moved away himself.

"that was for getting an attitude with me earlier." he slammed the older against the counter, hurting his delicate back.

he made an 'uh' noise and looked up, into the doe eyes, "you scare me, what do you expect?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "as it should be."

his waist was being held by two large hands, making him move in discomfort. "what do you see in seungmin, huh, jinie?" he licked his lips, tempted to attack the others (hyunjins) lips at any second.

"what the fuck do you mean? don't speak lowly about him! he's your brother and he's amazing!" the older kicked his shin, a bit disappointed he was unable to kick higher.

he felt himself being picked up harshly, "dont touch me!" yelled hyunjin who tried punching jeongin.

"brat." he muttered, managing to carry his small body upstairs and into his own room. "maybe its a change from seungmins room.. but babyboy, it'll be so much better." he put hyunjin down, and tried to carress his cheek but his hand was slapped away.

jeongin slammed the door shut, frighting the other. "its just us now, aren't you happy?" he held the lock click.

hyunjin panicked and looked for his phone, checking his pockets, shirt and even hands. "its in my room." he tried opening the door, but was pulled back.

"not right now.." his hair was grabbed and he was pushed over onto the bed. "you're lucky i didnt tell seungmin the way you talk to me.. he would be so disappointed in his baby." he crawled ontop of the male before he could get away.

thats when, at the top of his lungs he screamed. the maknae panicked and slapped him, following along with a punch, knee to the side and face rudely pressed against the bed. "you stay fucking quiet, unless i tell you to make a noise. understand me?"

no response, just more muffled yelling. no actual words or sentences.

"whores like you ask for this, you know?" jeongin grabbed hyunjins waist, pulling down his shorts. "who wears slutty things like this around the house? youre begging to be pounded, right?" he grinned at the sight of his pretty underwear.

it was pink and lacey. go figures.

"get the fuck off of me you pervert! dont call me that  ㅡ stop!" he screamed like the sissy he is. that just made him receive a harsh slap to his ass, hopefully that one slap leaves a mark.

"ow!" he tried hitting the other with all his strength. "thats all you got? thats truly sad, hyunjinie.. i'm not even being rough."

jeongin admired his perfectly round ass, before forcing his hands between his thighs and slapping them apart so he could slip his hand inside of hyunjins pretty panties.

"stop-touching-me-you-fucking-" he didn't finish before he let out an interrupting wince. "you fucker!" tears formed his eyes. "language.." his cock was squeezed, making him flinch.

jeongin was drooling, once again. "your cock is probably so pretty and pink.. fuck.. imagine useless little streaks of precum leaking from the slit? gosh, you truly are perfect." he couldn't help but to pull himself forward and start dry-humping the other like an alpha dog in heat

the older moaned but because he couldn't hold it back. "stop!" he cried out, fighting him as much as he could but he was pretty much powerless in this position.

"this week will be so fun, wont it angel?"

hyunjin was trembling beneath jeongin, trying to writhe his way out of the others grip but only failed.

he prayed that seungmin would have to come back because he forgot something, or just come back because of anything.

he whimpered as his ass was grabbed and underwear was being pulled down. "its a shame to take these off, you look so pretty in them."

hyunjin nearly screamed as he noticed jeongin removing both his jeans and boxers, he let out harsh cries and slammed his fists repeatedly against the bed.

"stop!" he yelled, tears blurring his vision. "y-you ca-ant do- do this!" he whined.

his heart might as well been pounding out of his chest as he felt jeongin aligning the tip with his hole, "j-jeongin!" hiccuped the vulnerable male.

he cried as his face was pushed down into the bed and the younger carelessly started to force his cock inside of the smaller, making his body tremble even more.

hyunjin squirmed and let out a moan from when he thrusted further, sending an uncomfortable pain through his body.

"fuck.. youre so tight." jeongin grabbed his waist, struggling to push himself all the way in. the older males body lurched against the bed as he made whining and begging noises.

he jerked upward, whimpering. "Don't fight anymore.. Just enjoy it. You know you want to." he slowed down for a few seconds, only to speed back up and go harder.

"Never thought you could take a cock so big, huh? Its so cute seeing your used to be tight hole just widen for me." he grabbed hyunjins hair, thrusting into him mercilessly. "i bet seungmin would feel so terrible for this.. how cute." he caressed the others cheek, while pounding him.

jeongin let out faint moans himself as he thrusted into the sobbing male. "you cute little whore. My little whore, huh?"

he shook his head and tried to smack the maknae, but due to the position he was in he couldn't.

hyunjin began both sobbing and moaning, It made him feel disgusting for him to say that. "s-stop." rasped the submissive weakly, "soon. I'm so close, baby." he grunted, hoping to ruin hyunjin.

he knew that his sides were going to bruise from how harsh jeongin was gripping them, digging his nails into them as he forced his body against his cock.

but fuck it made him feel so good, taking advantage of his body when he has no control.. poor seungmin, his husband is a whore.

"it hurts!" he squeaked out, legs shuddering and fingers trembling. he could feel the youngers huge cock pressing against his gut and it felt awful.

"pathetic. is seungmin really that small? or are you just a pussy?" and purposely, he thrusted so hard and so deep inside of the other, burying his cock in his ass.

jeongin let all of his cum ooze right into hyunjins hole, "babyboy.. im filling your little tummy so good." he started to thrust at a soft pace, pushing the cum further inside of him.

he let out a harsh snivel, falling limp onto the bed. "love my cum filling you up and making you feel like a good whore, huh? i think you should stay filled until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...? maybe...?


End file.
